


caught you staring

by cupsofstardust



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupsofstardust/pseuds/cupsofstardust
Summary: Sasuke is good at a lot of things, and one of them happens to be being effortlessly attractive.





	caught you staring

It's very obvious to everyone that Sasuke Uchiha is beautiful. 

When they go out in public together, people stare at them, likely wondering how on Earth Naruto got so lucky. It's no secret that Sasuke is a head-turner; a jaw-dropper, in some cases. Naruto remembers having a similar reaction when he saw Sasuke for the first time.

When he puts in effort, Sasuke is stunning. Whether it's a full suit or a just crisp button-down and slacks, he's always the most attractive person in the room.

Even when he's wearing just a simple outfit, jeans and a t-shirt, he still gives everyone a run for their money. Sasuke is good at a lot of things, and one of them happens to be being effortlessly attractive.

But what Naruto likes—even more than the suave, polished image he presents to the public when they go out—is the version of Sasuke that's reserved for him and him alone. 

He likes seeing Sasuke when he's asleep, his head on the pillow next to his own, hair splayed out, dark lashes brushing against his cheeks, his chest rising and falling gently as the early morning light dances over his face. The way he sometimes murmurs things in his sleep, or makes quiet noises, the way he'll smile occasionally when he's dreaming and Naruto wonders what he's imagining. 

He likes seeing Sasuke when he's moving expertly around the kitchen while he's making dinner, an apron around his waist for him to wipe his hands on because he doesn't really need it for anything else, he never makes a mess, he just doesn't want to dirty another towel. 

He likes seeing Sasuke the morning after, hair still messy, legs a little wobbly, one of Naruto's t-shirts thrown on over briefs and nothing else. He likes seeing the teasing, self-satisfied smirk that slips onto his face, the sparkle in his dark eyes when he catches Naruto watching his legs as he leaves the room to make some coffee. 

And right now, he likes seeing the way Sasuke's hair curls against his face and neck, still wet from his shower a little bit ago, the way water drips down and slides under the collar of his shirt, his straight nose and sharp jaw, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows. 

In his hands is a book, dust cover tucked away somewhere safe because he doesn't want to ruin it by holding the book wrong. He's been reading it for a few days now; Naruto remembers when he bought it. He was so excited about finally finding it. Apparently it's part of a series and he's been dying to know what happens next.

He wonders what it's about; maybe if he's lucky Sasuke will let him read it too. He knows how he gets about his books. 

His legs are crossed under him, his arms resting on his thighs, his thumbs holding down the pages. His dark eyes are soft, scanning the words intently. His lips are slightly parted, clearly taken in by the story. It makes Naruto want to lean over and kiss him until the book falls out of his grip, forgotten. 

If he did that, though, he knows Sasuke would be a little upset with him for making him lose his page. He's very particular about making sure his bookmark is inside before he closes a book.

As he turns the page, the muscles in his arms flex, his thumb lifting to allow the page to flutter against the opposite side. Naruto watches with rapt interest as the corner of his mouth quirks up in a little grin; something funny must've happened in the book.

But then Sasuke closes it, his finger in between to mark his page, and his eyes slant towards him, glittering.

"Can I help you?" he asks, his voice low and smooth. 

It sends a tingle down Naruto's spine even as his cheeks turn pink. Still, despite his embarrassment at being caught, he says, "Just enjoying the view."

Sasuke's smirk returns in full force as he turns fully to look at him, his gaze roving over him coolly. "Oh yeah?"

"Are you still reading?" he asks, gaze flicking to the book for a second before returning to Sasuke.

"Why?" He cracks the book open slightly like he might start reading again if he doesn't like Naruto's reason.

"You look really attractive right now and I'd like to kiss you but I don't want to make you lose your place."

Sasuke considers that for a moment, purses his lips, then slides his bookmark off the coffee table and into his book, closes it. He puts it on the table, gives Naruto a look that says, _"Well? I'm ready."_

Naruto fidgets. Sasuke sighs. 

"What?"

"You're making me nervous!"

"Fine." 

Sasuke shifts closer, slides his hands up Naruto's neck into his hair and tugs gently, then grins. He stops right before his mouth, his breath ghosting over Naruto's lips teasingly.

Naruto lets out a childish huff before closing the distance himself, immediately relaxing into Sasuke's arms. His own hands seek out his hips, his fingers slipping under his shirt and brushing against warm skin still a little damp from the shower. 

He pulls out of it, just far enough that their lips still brush, smiles, murmurs, "I love you."

Sasuke smiles back at him, his eyes sparkling, the dimple in his cheek making a rare appearance. "I love you more."

"Not even possible," Naruto objects, pressing one more sweet, chaste kiss against his mouth. 

He doesn't respond to that, just rolls his eyes and returns to his spot, picks up his book again and opens it to his page. The bookmark falls into his lap and it's a testament to how engrossed he is that he doesn't even notice, or if he does he doesn't care. 

For now—_forever,_ he thinks—Naruto is content with just observing. Sasuke Uchiha is beautiful, truly—not just outside, but inside too. 

Sure, he can be an asshole, but he's Naruto's asshole.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this using a prompt from [this](https://prompts.neocities.org) generator! please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed, they keep me motivated! you can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/yujinchos). thank u!!


End file.
